This type of cover is a planar member that constitutes design surfaces of various interior equipment, and seam allowances of adjacent covers are sewn in a state where front surfaces thereof face each other. A piping may be co-sewn and attached by a seam by which the seam allowances of the covers are sewn. The piping includes a cylindrical head portion extending along the seam and a plate-like leg portion integrally, and is co-sewn to the seam in a state of being arranged on a back side of one cover. The cover is arranged on a design surface of a pad member forming an outer shape of the interior equipment, and a portion of the cover covering the piping is arranged along a periphery of the pad member. At this time, the portion of the cover covering the piping is raised by the head portion of the piping, thereby exhibiting an appearance that the periphery of the interior equipment is edged with the portion of the cover.
For example, in a vehicle seat (an example of the interior equipment) disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4432383, a seat cushion as a seating surface includes a seat pad forming an outer shape of a seat and a seat cover including a piping. The seat pad is a member corresponding to the pad member of the present disclosure, and includes a top plate surface as the seating surface and a frame surface forming a side surface. A corner portion, protruding against the frame surface in a mountain shape, is provided at a periphery of the top plate surface. The seat cover is a planar member corresponding to the cover of the present disclosure, and includes a side cover member covering the top plate surface and a frame cover member covering the frame surface. The seat cover includes a sewn portion where seam allowances of the two cover members are overlapped in a state where front surfaces thereof face each other, and a seam which sews the seam allowances at the sewn portion.
The piping includes the head portion and the leg portion. The head portion is covered with a portion of the cover folded back at the seam of the side cover member, and the leg portion applied to the sewn section is co-sewn by the seam. The piping includes a locking portion provided on an outer surface of the leg portion. The locking portion is a hook or mushroom-like fine protrusion and can be hooked on an inner surface of the side cover member. The portion of the cover folded back at the seam is arranged below the corner portion together with the piping while each cover member is arranged at an appropriate position on the seat pad. In the known technique, the leg portion of the piping co-sewn to the sewn portion is hooked to a back side of the side cover member by the locking portion and falls toward the same. Accordingly, by keeping a falling direction of the leg portion of the piping constant, meandering or breaking of the seam can be avoided, and the portion of the cover folded back at the seam is brought into a state of being raised by the head portion of the piping and is arranged below the corner portion of the top plate surface.
However, in the known technique, the portion of the cover raised by the piping is arranged below the corner portion which is a peripheral of the top plate surface. Therefore, according to the configuration of the known technique, the portion of the cover raised by the piping is arranged to be displaced from the peripheral of the top plate surface, and the configuration of the seat may lack shape reproducibility. In addition, in the known technique, since the leg portion of the piping and the sewn portion fall down only by the locking force of the locking portion, the configuration may be slightly unstable.